Defenderé tu honra
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: ADVERTENCIA: Fic basado en el Live Action, por lo que hay grandes spoilers de este/ "Te devolveré la honra que ellos te quitaron, tía Ann. Yo seré el hijo que siempre quisiste."


**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Espero que os guste este pequeño One Shoot que se me ocurrió tras ver el Live Action sobre el caso de las víctimas momificadas owo y tiene grandiosos spoilers sobre su final. Así que si no viste la película les bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Este momento tras la película se daría si el prota fuera nuestro Ciel de siempre.**

 **Espero que os agrade ^-^**

* * *

 **\- DEFENDERÉ TU HONRA -**

* * *

Cuando la puerta de la habitación se cerró tras la partida del mayordomo demonio el joven conde Ciel, incapaz de dormir por los sucesos de ese día, se llevó una mano al cuello sintiendo el frio pero reconfortante tacto del colgante que llevaba.

Lo último que le quedaba de Madame Red.

Lo deslizó fuera de su cabeza con mucho cuidado, como si temiera que se rompiese. Lo abrió de buenas a primeras, aunque el hecho de enfrentarse al recuerdo que le mostraba la fotografía del interior todavía le sobresaltaba un poco.

Una boda: la boda de su padre y su tía. Ella, como siempre, tan hermosa luciendo un vestido rojo en lugar de blanco. Se la veía tan contenta...

"Tu padre se vió obligado a elegir una esposa entre mi hermana y yo... y me eligió a mi —las palabras cargadas de locura de su recientemente difunta tía volvieron a su mente—. Era tan feliz. ¡Pero ese maldito accidente! Dañó al niño que llevaba dentro y lo perdí. También perdí la oportunidad de tener más hijos en el futuro. Por lo que tu padre me hizo a un lado como un trapo viejo y se fue con tu madre"

Por primera vez en toda su vida, Ciel llegó a sentir algo parecido al odio por su difunto predecesor. ¡Ningún caballero decente debía siquiera pensar en hacerle eso a una dama!

Con rabia contenida, sacó la fotografía de su funda y sin ni siquiera pensarlo la rompió en dos trozos. En uno estaba su padre, en el otro Madame Red. Arrugo la imagen de su joven padre sin un mínimo de remordimiento y la tiró en cualquier parte, como si el hombre nunca hubiera significado nada para él. Después volvió a guardar la imagen de su tía dentro del colgante. Ya no había boda alguna, solo una feliz joven pelirroja en un vestido rojo que sostenía un ramo de rosas tan rojas como la sangre que fue obligada a derramar. Madame Red en sus inicios, Madame Red cuando aun era una buena persona que ni siquiera sospechaba que en un futuro sería una asesina.

El trabajo que Ciel se había impuesto ha terminado. La asesina de sus padres había sufrido como él y ya estaba muerta. Y si bien nunca le perdonaría el haber apretado el gatillo de la pistola que envió a sus padres al otro mundo delante de sus narices, tampoco olvidaba: Ese objeto que descansaba entre sus manos y la memoria que llevaba dentro fueron el móvil de su tía para hacer lo que hizo.

Había presenciado la muerte de sus padres, años después acababa de presenciar la de su asesina, esa que acabó muerta porque la venganza no lleva a nada y, con sorpresa, Ciel descubrió que lo segundo había dolido más.

Sí, se había vengado sin quererlo. Fue culpa de él y de Sebastián que Madame Red muriese tan solo dejando ropa rojiza y ese colgante como recuerdo de ella, y por eso se sentía tan vacío como supo que sería después de la venganza. ¿La razón de ese sentimiento? Pues que, en realidad, aun no había terminado del todo.

Lo de sus padres ya era agua pasada, pero la muerte de Madame Red seguía presente. Ni tan siquiera la ropa, la cual se la había dado a Undertaker, ya que era lo único que podía ser enterrado, estaba bajo tierra todavía.

Los que convirtieron a su tía en una asesina, los mismos que atentan contra la vida de Ciel por ser el "Perro de la Reina" seguían sueltos y nada sé sabe de ellos... aún.

El sueño regresó al joven conde de nuevo. Se pusó el colgante al cuello, la sensación ya no era tan fría como antes, y se dispuso a dormir.

Mañana, él y Sebastián iniciarían la investigación contra aquellos misteriosos hombres. Para limpiar el apellido Phantomhive, para proteger a la Reina y garantizar la seguridad de Inglaterra. Pero, por sobretodo...

— Para devolverte la honra que ellos te quitaron, tía Ann —susurró casí en sueños, una de sus manos acariciaba el colgante. Y lo haría porque... —. Yo seré el hijo que siempre quisiste.

Es posible que todo lo que ella le había dicho poco antes de morir fuese cierto: Que él, el joven conde Ciel Phantomhive, era un sin sentido, un desperdicio que jamás devió nacer. Pero era culpa de Madame Red odiarle, así como era su propia culpa el quererla a pesar de todo.

Y así comienza un nuevo trabajo para Ciel, un nuevo juego.

 _En algo se tendría que entretener, ya que Sebastián no le dejaba suicidarse tranquilamente._

* * *

 **¡Y eso fue todo! ¿Les gustó? ¿lo odiaron? Por fa, no me maten ¿sí? T.T**

 **Pero esperó que os gustara.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
